gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Shinnojou
Shinnojou or "Shin" as his friends call him is a member and Current leader of the Ogame School. He is mostly calm and doesn't easily lose his cool. He usually puts an end to arguments between Zenmaru and Gama, often by insulting them both. Shin's one flaw is he is bad at telling directions and often blames getting lost on Zenmaru. Appearance Shin has grey eyes,with long black hair that he wears in a ponytail,with bangs covering the sides of his face. He's considered handsome by many ladies and even the Maruyama brothers stated that his face was like the one of a woman. Personality Shin has a very calm and collected, yet very intense and serious personality. Despite being a kind person normally, in battle he is ruthless and shows no mercy. He is a very polite and respectable person who shows respect to most. He often refers to his oppenents especially those who tend to be weak as "Insects." In battle his personality isn't as apparent, as his ruthlessness and lack of respect for his opponents take precedent, though he still acts polite to most of his oppenents, only a very few being an exception. He often shows no emotion in battle. History Ten years before the start of the series he was part of a school called the Itten Ryu. He was in love with the school master's daughter named Sachi and was planning to marry her. This was not be as Nikaidou Misaku killed all of his schools members, its master, and Sachi. Shin was able to cut him over his eye leaving a scar. Nikaidou spared Shin and told him to become stronger so that he might kill him later. Shin later joined the Ogame School. The death of another Ogame School member named Tessai and near complete destruction of the school at the hands of Jinsuke would later be the starting point for Shin's hatred of Iori, that was eventually resolved. He seems to have had some relation with Kujou Mario, Head Advisor of the Muhou School. Plot Kyousen School Arc Shin first appear along with Zenmaru at the gates of the Ogame School Dojo. After greeting Senka, they report to Kamedenbou about the whereabouts of Jinsuke Kurogane, and tell him that they intend to look for him in the Great Tournament of Unabara. Upon learning that Gama has won the first turn by himself they express their surprise, but decide to partecipate nevertheless, eager to find Jinsuke and face once again the Demons of Unabara. Shin also mention Iori's return to Kamedenbou. Post Round One Arc Because of Shin's awful sense of direction, he and Zenmaru get lost and wander through a pine forest, discussing about Iori. Later he and Zenmaru arrives in Jouka just in time to save Naoyoshi from the ambush set up by the Tamagakushi School, and offers his help to Naoyoshi. Shin faces Hakuryuu in battle and evades his defensive stance by using Gekirin to injure him. After criticizing Zenmaru for his brutal performance he tries to interrogate Hakuryuu, but Saizo's shuriken kills the man. Later he and Zenmaru dine in Naoyoshi's home, with Shin explaining the nature of the Ogame School elemental styles and telling Naoyoshi that he can rely on him. When Naoyoshi's men bring Iori's pipe and message to them he recognize them and tells Naoyoshi to not worry anymore about Gama. Second Round Arc While on the way to the castle, Shin reads the list of schools that made it to the second round, expressing surprise to the defeat of the Kuribayashi School. Upon stumbling into Jaki and Kotarou he insults the former, causing his attack. He recognize them as the members of the Kasanemanji School. Before he can interfere in the following fight, Gama saves Zenmaru and Matsumoto Muraku arrives, putting an end to it. Later he scolds Gama and Zenmaru for arguing as they enter the castle, and watch as Washitzu Naomasa and Nachi explain the rules of the second round. As they exit, they're soon attacked by Jaki and Kotarou. While Gama face them, Shin overlooks the battle and is surprised to see the Kosen in action. When the disguised peasant approaches to Zenmaru, he tries to warn his kohai, but to no avail. Tamagakushi School Arc As the disciples of the Tamagakushi school storm them, Shin tries to fend them off, cutting them down and dodging their attacks, but he fail to protect Naoyoshi, who is wounded while trying to defend himself. When Gama finishes Kotarou off with Narukami, Shinnojou tells him to hurry and save Naoyoshi while he and Zenmaru take care of the small prizes. When he and a fred Zenmaru are surrounded, he orders him to unleash the Sadanaga, and watches as Zenmaru wipes out all his assailants in one blow., though he still looks down on the weapon and notice that one of them got away. He then rushes to Gama's side, only to find out that he already slain Saizou and survived Muraku's attack. As Naoyoshi sleeps in a deserted temple, he watches over him, wondering about how he was able to survive to three ninjas by himself. Shinnojou's Revenge Arc As Shin and the Ogame school are lead by Ranmaru towards the Jouchi School Dojo, he notices the eyeless corpses and recognize the style. When confronted by the Souen School, he recognizes his archnemesis, Nikaidou Misaku, and challenge him to a duel, ordering to the others to proceed, at the same time remembering about his tragic past and the fate of the Itten School. When Amane tries to stop him, he beheads him with a iaido attack. Misaku accepts his challenge and proceed to encourage him to show him the "madness" he cultivated in all these years, but Shin just attacks him twice, moving in his blind spot and slashing his blind eye again. After stating his disgust for Misaku he tries to hit him again with Gekirin, but is blocked and wounded by Magamitsuki. Nevertheless, Shin still tries new attacks to break his defense, and eventually manage to split his chin with Onigaeshi. Shin remembers once again all he went through after the destruction of the Itten School and his nightmares of Sachi. As Misaku tries to finish him off with his secret technique, Shin blocks him and dash after him, finishing the swordsman off with Tanryuu Hibaku. As he mentally tells Sachi that now he has avenged the Itten School and that she can rest in peace, Iori arrives, disposing of Ukyo and complimenting Shin for the abilities he displayed. Even if Shin doesn't trust his intentions, Iori offers him to guide him where Gama and the others are fighting. Myoujin School Arc As Ichiou Jinno prepares to fight Gama, Shin and Iori arrives and comment on the situation. After Iori's crushing victory against the Divine Spear, he scolds him for nearly killing an old man. Muhou Invasion Arc As the second raid squad crashes through the ceiling, Shin and the others are surprised by the twist of the events. While Iori is blocked by the three lesser members and Zenmaru and Gama opts for bringing Naoyoshi to safety, Shin decides to block Maniwa and Banri. At first he finds himseld at a disadvantage against the assaults of the Divine Spear and the Division Commander, but eventually he manage to dodge Banri's spear and endure Maniwa's Gaigou Resshin. As the three fighters are stalled, Juhou Maniwa is distracted by a rambling Ichiou, who has regained consciousness and wants his spear back, wo Shin takes advatage of the distraction and kills Maniwa in one slash. When Iori calls him out, he replies that victory is more important than style. As the Muhou School retreats, Banri warns Shin, promising that they'll fight again in the future. Much later, a tired Shin is seen with the others in the Ogame School Dojo, meditating over their defeat. Juuren Village Arc Shin tries to lead the group across the mountains, unaware that the path he chooses leads to a chasm. Later he's surpirsed to see Yumeji, a "foreign" girl", but recognizes Rintarou when he appears, telling him to not get too close. After arriving to Juuren Village, he refuses to watch over Gama and Zenmaru's training, and decides to go and train by himself, telling Iori to "get ready". After Gama and Zenmaru's successful test, Shin is seen training somwhere in the forest when he's approached by Iori. Shin remembers the time when Iori refused to take part in the war between Tessai and Jinsuke and challenges him for the rulership fo the Ogame School. A fierce battle start, with Shin managing to wound Iori but at the same time being pushed back by Iori's impressive strength. Later he wounds iori on the neck but is nearly blinded in return.The battle continues, with Shin injuring Iori with Renkaiten but at the same time suffering a Kosen Muto. Before they can proceed any furhter, Kamedenbou stops them. Iori Invasion Arc After being scolded by the sensei, Shin is shocked to hear that Iori resigns and leaves the Ogame School to him. Later he's amazed to learn that Iori actually took part to the battle, only to be defeated. As Gama and Zenmaru trains on Mount Juuren, Shin keeps training by himself in the wild, scolding Iori for doing such a mess. Year Later Arc Shin first reappears as Sarumata Kenzou tries to escape, calling him insect and killing him. He praises Gama and Zenmaru for becoming stronger after one year. Later he's revealed that he cut down all the enemies in front of the main gate, much to Jinsuke's surprise. During the visit of Jinsuke and the clash between Gama and Ranmaru he explains the nature of the Intersection Method to Zenmaru, telling him that Gama must be really careful. As the Muhou School leaves, he exchanges a few words with Mario. Later that night he makes plans along with the others and tells Zenmaru to not write anything down, in case they're killed. 47 Corps Arc The next day, Shinnojou leaves Juuren Village along with Gama, Zenmaru and Kashitarou. After travelling for a day he complains that he is not is not leading them, which Zenmaru says that it will take more then a year if Shinnojou leads. When they react the bridge to Unabara, Shinnojou informs them that their are two people of the other side of the bridge that seem strong. Shinnojou then holds onto Sadanaga and watch Zenmaru, as Zenmaru faces the two combatants. When one of the combatants uses explosives, he rushes onto the bridge to help Zenmaru. He and Zenmaru then jump off the bridge before the combatants light the explosives. Later Shinnojou informs Zenmaru what happened when Zenmaru wakes up. He also tells Zenmaru that they have to move since the enemy is near and that their is a scent of blood coming from the mountain. Later Shinnojou and Zenmaru are walking in a forest, when Shinnojou warns Zenmaru that their are bandits in the area. When then come across some dead bodies, Shinnojou notices that all the bandits have died a certain way. Shinnojou then thinks that their is only one person that can kill that bandits like this, and that person is Matsumoto Muraku. Ayanaka Forest Arc Shin and Zenmaru proceeds through the forest, unaware that the Maruyama brothers and their squad is awaiting for them. However, Shinnojou proves to be too powerful for them, as he kills most of the soldiers and two of the brothers with ease. As Maruyama Kouzou tries his last attack with Aogasumi, Shin chop his arms and brutally finish him off by blinding him and cutting him down vertically. However, before he and Zenmaru can proceed much further, Omiya Banri steps in, and challenges Shin to a duel. The Divine Spear gloats about how he and Shin are similar and how he intends to take everything away from Shin by killing him and destroying the Ogame School. However, Shin dodges all his assaults and rush at him, knocking him down and nearly killing him. However, Banru manages to block in time and wound Shinnojou, forcing him to step back, and then he wounds him again using his secret attack Jasen. He keeps using Jasen to injure Shin, but eventually the youth decides to show him his will to protect the Ogame School at all costs and counterattack, using the Renbu Attack (Gekirin-Aragami-Onigaeshi) to scar Banri in the face. Before the two rivals can attack each other again, Kuryuu Ango and his soldiers arrives, wounding Zenmaru in the process, and are quickly followed by Hanamura Riichirou and his followers. Thankfully, Iori and Kizaki Gensai also joins the battle. Encouraged by Iori, Shin decides to fight back-to-back with him, and saves him by blocking Kuryuu's nagamaki, though he's nearly killed by Banri's following assault. As they're surrounded, Shin and Iori discuss a tactic. As Riichirou's attack is deflected by Gensai's own assautl, Shin slash at the advisor, nearly killing him, but is quickly pushed back by Kuro Hajime and Toudou Koma, becoming the focus of the combined assault of Riichirou and three other Commanders. However, their assault is disrupted by a volley of arrows coming from Nakaizumi Arata and his disciples, and Shin takes advantage of the situation to cut down one of the commanders, Moritomo. Thanks to Arata's arrival, the Muhou School decides to withdraw, with Banri promising to Shin that they'll continue their battle later. Eastern Gate Arc Shin and the rest then head to Jouka, and after a day listens to Arata on how Arata knows Gama. Shin then thanks Arata for joining and then wonders where Gama is. When Gama and Kashitarou show up, Shin comments about how strong Gama has gotten from the journey. Shin then thinks about how Gama is growing stronger and that Gama's growth will help them in their battle. Then when Kamedenbou then show up, they then start to works out a plan to assault the castle. Six days later, Shin attacks the eastern gate along with Gama, Iori, Arata, Kashitarou, and Zenmaru. Shin is then shocked when Riko and his men show up. Shin then decides to attack Riko, but has his sword broken by Riko. Gama then switches with Shin in facing Riko, which Shin then watches as Gama faces Riko. During the battle Shin informs the others how Riko fights and thinks about how Riko has gotten stronger. Shin is then shocked when Gama breaks Riko's defense. After Gama wins the battle, Shin then passes through the gate along with the others. Shin then worns Zenmaru to not let his guard down and that the enemy can attack at any time. Shin then thinks about Gama battle win Riko and thinks about how Gama is get stronger then he thought. Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc Shin and the others then hide by a river and discuss about the others at the front gate. After Iori leaves to go help the others, Shin then says that they have to find a place to hide. Then when a Muhou Soldier shows up Shin threaten to kill him, but stops when the soldier says that he is one of Riko's men. Shin and the others then follow Manjirou, the soldier. While walking Shin listens about how the Personal Corps are mobilized, and then tells Zenmaru that he won't be able to defeat a member of the corps. When they get to the place that Manjirou was taking them, Shin is informed that Zenmaru is not their. Shin and Manjirou then head out to find Zenmaru. Shin then finds Zenmaru along with Kashitarou. Shin then carries Kashitarou back, and thinks about how they have lost some strength and that the personal corps members are stronger then he thought. Shin and then others then return to the hideout. Toudou Revenge Arc A day and a half later Shin is at the hideout with the other and informs the rest about Kashitarou's condiction, when Manjirou suddenly comes in. Matsumoto Muraku Arc Shin then listens as Manjirou informs everyone that the guards around Jouka have thinned out. After listening, Shin then informs the others what they are going to do later tonight. Later Shin heads out to go scout the next gate. Later at the second gate, Shin notices that their are less guards at the gate but that it would still eb hard to break through. Shin then decides to leave but notices an arrow coming. He is then shocked after reading the letter, when he hears voices behind him. He then notices Kamedenbou and Kizaki behind him, and asks about how are they and where Iori is. He then listens as Kamedenbou and Kizaki explain what happened to Iori and that their are enemies inside the Muhou School. He then returns to the hideout with Kamedenbou and Kizaki. Shin then informs the others about the gate and the letter he recieved. After listening to Gama's words, Shin decides that they will head to the gate. The next day, Shin and the other heads to the next day but out the it is unguarded. Arimaru Arc Shin is then shocked when the gates open and asks who is the one that has opened them. Shin then listens as Tsukikage introduces himself and that he is their ally. Shin then asks why they should trust him, which Tsukikage reveals that he is a shogunate spy and that he has his reasons for wanting Jinsuke dead. After listening Shin then passes through the gate along with the others. Shin then heads to the next gate along with the others. Shin then thinks about how this will be one of their only chances, when they suddenly come across a sandy area. When they are suddenly attacked, Shin figures out that their is an enemy underground and helps the other regroup. While discussing on what to do, Shin then says that he will be the one to defeat the enemy. Shin then says that he will cut down anything that is in their way and then recieves Monohoshizao. Shin is then shocked when Arimaru sticks her head out of the sand. After a short chat with Arimaru, Shin then tries to attack Arimaru but fails and gets wounded. Shin then tries again and wounds Arimaru, but it just angries Arimaru. Shin then faces against Arimaru, who had come out of the ground. Shin is then slammed against the wall, after he is unable to dodge Arimaru's charge. Shin is the protect by Zenmaru, when Arimaru charges again. Shin then watches as Zenmaru faces against Arimaru. After Zenmaru gets the advantage, Shin worns Zenmaru to kill Arimaru, when she tries to get back underground. After Zenmaru wins, Shin thinks about how Zenmaru was able to win using Shuengetsu. Shin then thinks about how Zenmaru has become a capable swordsman. Shin is then helped up by Gama. A few days later, Shin and then others rest inside the home of a samurai. When the residance complain about them, Shin apologizes. Shin then talks with Kamedenbou about attacking the school tomorrow. Shin then tells Kamedenbou that they must win, even if he has to sacrifice his life. The next day, Shin is with Kizaki when they are about to attack the final gate. Final Assualt Arc After Arata breaks the gate with his arrow, Shin charges in with the others. While charging in Shin notices that their not that many guard their and that they can make it. When Gama is attacked, Shin stops along with Zenmaru but is told by Gama to keep going. Shin then says that he understand and then continues going along with Zenmaru. Later Shin and Zenmaru are being chased, which Shin tells Zenmaru that they have to get out if their before they get surrounded. Omiya Banri Arc Shin and Zenmaru then come across Banri, who wants to face Shinnojou for a final time. Shin then says that he will face Banri, which Zenmaru tells Shin that he will face the soldiers behind them. Shin is then shocked when Banri charges and attacks with Soujasen. Shin then tries to block the attack but is wounded in two places. Shin then tells Banri that he is tired of listening to Banri and diverts Banri's next attack and charges. Shin then thinks about how Banri can't destroy the bonds that he has and that wounds Banri. Shin then tells Banri that he has now seen through Banri's techniques and that Banri can't win. Shin is then shocked when Banri pulls out his ultimate technique. Shin is then wounded and then thinks about how the attack was eight consecutive attack and how they came from everywhere. Shin then thinks about how the technique is impossible to defend against, and is wounded by Banri'snext attack. Shin then thinks about how this must be everything that Banri's has. Shin then catches Banri's spear after having sacrifing his left arm. Shin then explains why he sacrified his arm and that Banri has lost. Shin then fatal wounds Banri and tells him that this is the end of their battle. Shin then falls unconscious, which Zenmaru rushes to him after finishing his battle. Shougunate Attack Arc Shin is then taken to a place to hide and has his injuries treated. Shin then tells Zenmaru to go on without him, and that if his intuition is correct them that the Bakufu will be attacking soon. Shin then tells Zenmaru to head into the inner citidal and have his fated battle with his brother. Shin then informs Zenmaru that this will be his third battle with Kai and that this will be the last battle that Zenmaru will have with Kai. Muhou Strongest Arc Later, Shin has gotten up and continued forward. Conclusion Arc Eight days later, Shin was able to get out of Jouka and make it back to Juuren Village. He is then seen training Masato and Kosaburo in the art of the Ogame Style. Abilities Skills Speed: Shin is very fast in all aspects. His draw of his sword is so fast that most don't see him draw it or his slashes once it is drawn. He is so fast that he can dodge a chain of fast strikes from Banri's spear easily and close the distance between them putting Banri on the defensive in one single burst. Shin's speed and agility are widely considered to be his greatest strength. It has also been revealed that despite his speed, Shin's precision remains, such as when he killed every member of the Muhou school back up squad with a single, lethal strike when they attacked the Ogame school following the time skip. Battle Prowess: Though not apparent in his initial appearance in the manga, when it seems he is on par with Zenmaru, Shin boasts combat skills equal to that of Iori Sengoku, who is widely feared as one of the most powerful and deadly swordsmen alive. His skills may exceed those of Iori's following his ascension to the rank of leader of the Ogame school, as Kamedenbou agreed to begin teaching Shin all the secrets of the Ogame style. Like Iori, the members of the Ogame and Muhou schools believe Shin to be a "monster," given his swordsmanship skills and lethality. Even Iori himself has complemented Shin on his power and speed, during their battle at Jurren Village. While Shin, like Iori knows some of the other katas, he prefers the Ogame Style Water kata. Techniques Ogame-ryu - Giant Tortoise Style Fourth Form - Water - Mizuchi Kata'' ''(水龍型 Form of the Water Dragon): '''This form of the Ogame style specializes everchanging slashes. *1st Mode: Gekirin (逆鱗 Imperial Wrath)' - The user attacks with an apparently normal slash from above, only to quickly switch the position of his hands on the sword (The right slides down while the left grabs up, and viceversa), enabling him to change the direction of the slash at the last moment, surpassing the enemy guard. *'2nd Mode: Tanryuu Hibaku (湍流飛瀑 Rushing Rapids, Cascading Waterfall) '- This technique is very similar to Gekirin, but instead of changing hands, the user simply removes his right hand entirely and uses the left one on the bottom of the handle to push while twisting the body in order to extend the reach, turning the slash into a thrust which leaves no escape to the enemy. *'3rd Mode: Renkaiten (漣回天 Ripples that Change the World)' - A two stage acceleration, this technique starts with a "false" attack delivered with the right arm in order to build up energy, which doesn't really connect as the user draw the sword back to the left, hiding it to the enemy's sight with quick movements. Then the user attacks for real with his left hand, furtherly increasing the destructive power of this slash thanks to the previous movement and by pushing the sword's hilt with his right hand. 'Second Form - Fire - Kagutsuchi Kata (焔燃型 Form of the Blazing Flame):' A style focused on strength and powerful attacks. *'1st Mode: Hibashira (火柱 Pillar of Fire)' - The user face the enemy sideways, with both arms raised over his head and bent. Then he hit the elbow of his sword arm with the other one and, at the same time, slide the sword's handle in the hand as he swings it. The resulting whip-like movement focuses all the strength on the tip, resulting in a steel-cutting attack. *'2nd Mode: Gurensen (紅蓮旋 Crimson Lotus Swipe)' - This attack is similar to Hibashira. The user crosses his arms, with the right one pointing back and the left one up. Then, he swings his right arm while pushing it with the left one at the same time, resulting in a very powerful and wide swing. 'Third form - Wind - Oboro Kata' '(虚空型 Form of the Empty Space): A mostly defensive style focused on dodging. *1st Mode: Kagenui (影縫 Shadow Stitch)' - For this technique the user needs to relax his body competely, adopting a "natural posture". Then, suddenly, use all his unused muscular strength to rotate the body, simultaneously evading a hit and going into range of an opponent. to the opponent it'd appear as if the user had disappeared. Esoteric Techniques *'Onigaeshi (鬼返 Demon's Return)' - A special, counterattack technique which always follows another attack, specifically a downward slash. After using said slash, the user turns his arm (so that the sword now faces upward) and twist his neck and shoulder a little, increasing his range at the cost of a dislocated shoulder. The slash that follows is very fast and due to the increased range can easily slash unprotected opponents who have lowered their guard. Ogame School Renbu (Combiantion Dance of the Ogame School) *'2nd Dance of Ogame School '(Techniques = Gekirin -> Onigaeshi): Shinnojou's special attack used in his battle against Nikaidou Misaku. He managed to split his chin with this attack. *'3rd Dance of Ogame School '(Techniques = Kagenui -> Hibashira): Shinnojou's special attack used during his duel against Iori. *'4th Dance of Ogame School '''(Techniques = Gekirin -> Aragami -> Onigaeshi): A special technique first used by Shinnojou Sakura to attack Banri, delivering him the scar on the face. It's the first time this combo is actually named Renbu. Important Battles Past *Shin vs Nikaidou Misaku (Lose) Present *Shin vs Hakuryuu (Wins) *Shin vs Tamagakushi School Warriors (Wins) *Shin vs Amane (Wins) *Shin vs Nikaidou Misaku (Wins with Tanryuu Hibaku) *Shin vs Omiya Banri and Maniwa Juuhou (Wins, kill Juuhou, Omiya leaves) *Shin vs Sengoku Iori (Interrupted) *Shin vs Sarumata Kenzou (Wins) *Shin vs Maruyama Brothers (Wins) *Shin vs Omiya Banri (Interrupted) *Shin vs Hanamura Riichirou, Omiya Banri and Kuryuu Ango (Interrupted) *Shin vs Arimaru (Interrupted) *Shin vs Omiya Banri (Wins) Category:Ogame School Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Leaders